


Interesting

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lazy Sunday morning in bed between Ashley and her husband Malcom shameless fluff
Relationships: Ashley Collins/Malcolm Collins





	Interesting

“I wanna stay like this forever”Ashley said to her husband

“We’re doing what we usually do”’Malcolm told her 

“Your arms provide me with a safe haven all of my own”Ashley states 

“That makes me very happy to hear that”Malcolm replies 

“I had a feeling you’d say that”Ashley remarked 

“Just another lazy Sunday in bed”Malcolm answered

“Yet we are anything far from being a boring and bland couple”Ashley replies 

“Oh you always keep things interesting”Malcolm tells his wife


End file.
